The Newsies Games
by E. Nosidame
Summary: The Newsies become the characters of The Hunger Games-full explaination inside! Please Read & Review!


**So I got the idea for this story after I watched The Hunger Games on DVD and stumbled upon the Newsies Broadway cast chat from a few months ago, and one of the questions was, "I know the cast are all big fans of The Hunger Games, and if your cast was in the Games, who won win?" Thus, this story was born. Also, I know this story should be over in the musical crossover section, because it features Katherine, but it is so small, therefore it's over here. Lastly, here is the breakdown of characters:**

**Katniss Everdeen-Davey Jacobs**

**Primrose Everdeen- Les Jacobs**

**Gale Hawthorne- Jack Kelly**

**Peeta Mellark- Katherine Plumber**

**Effie Trinket- Weasel**

**Cinna- Specs**

**President Snow- Joseph Pulitzer**

**Haymitch Abernathy- Medda Larkin**

**Rue- Crutchie**

**Cato- Sniper**

**Other Characters will be filled in as I see fit and as they appear.**

**NOTE: I know you are all wondering how this going to work and I am going to tell you RIGHT NOW that this is not a Davey/Jack fic. There will be no slash; you will see how it works out- it will be eventual Jack/Katherine, but not in a Peeta/Gale way. If you have any questions please put it in a review and I will try and get back to you. Without further ado, THE NEWSIES GAMES.**

When I wake up, the first thing to hit me is that my little brother, Les, isn't in our bed. Chances are he went to sleep with my mother again, seeing how he rarely makes it through the night without having nightmares of our late father. Even though these nightmares were probably about the event scheduled to go down today at ten o'clock.

It's too early for me to be awake; however, seeing how I am already up, I roll out of bed and onto the floor. I stay there with my face pressed against the ground for only a moment before standing up and putting the thin blanket back on the bed. I grab my hunting boots from under the bed, and my father's old hunting jacket off the hook by the door before sliding out the door, trying not to wake my mother or Les in the process.

District 12 is relatively quiet; as it should be at this hour, even on today- the day of the dreaded reaping. Nevertheless, I make my way through the town square, and toward the town border, stopping only when I reach the fence for the slight buzzing noise that would tell me the electric fence is on. Like every other morning, the fence is off, and I discreetly wiggle under the fence and into the forest. Once I am exactly two hundred steps into the forest, I dig my bow and quiver of arrows out from the hollowed out inside of a pine tree and begin my daily morning hunting trip.

The next few minutes are spent quietly walking around the forest looking for anything worth shooting; a squirrel, a rabbit, maybe even a deer, since I hadn't seen one in a year. I have to keep from screaming with joy when I see one stopped to take a drink from the shallow river that runs through the forest. I silently take an arrow from my quiver, string it to my bow, and I have my shot all line up when-

"Davey!"

Thee arrow goes flying, missing the deer by less than two feet, scaring it away. I turn around and am met with the signature grin of my best friend and hunting partner, Jack Kelly.

"Damn it, Jack," I say.

"Seriously, Davey, what were you going to do with a hundred pound deer? There are Peacekeepers everywhere."

"I was going to sell it. To a Peacekeeper," I tell him.

"Today? Of all days?"

"You sell to Peacekeepers all the time," I remind him.

"Not today I don't," he remarks.

"It was the first dear I have seen in a year, Jack."

"Ahh, come off it, Davey. We'll find something else."

Jack and I make our way through the forest, picking up two squirrels and a rabbit before deciding to take a break and find out selves sitting in an open clearing, looking out over the mountains.

"How many times is your name in today?" I ask him as the breeze starts to pick up.

"Forty-two. I guess the old aren't exactly in my favor," he answers. At eighteen, Jack is two years older than me. He also has two little brothers and his mother has got one on the way, and he is their only support.

The only two people I have to worry about besides myself is my mother and Les. Ever since my father died in an accident at work a few years ago, I had to step it up, otherwise my family would have starved to death, something we came close to one too many times.

"We better be getting back," Jack says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," I agree and we lug our haul back over the fence and into town.

Jack goes back home, taking the squirrels with him, while I take the rabbit over to the Hob, the local trading center, and end up leaving ten minutes later with a small loaf of bread and some tea leaves, as well as a tiny bronze pin in the shape of mockingjay.

Mockingjays were a hybrid created by the all power Capitol a few years ago; a mix of their deadly jabberjays, mutant spy bird, and the common mockingbird. They were my father's favorite day, and it would make a nice little gift for Les, especially on a day like today.

**NEXT TIME: **

**The reaping and the introduction of Katherine (Peeta) who I will give a full explanation of! Until next time, please review!**


End file.
